Visions of the Future
by Faith Lee
Summary: A oneshot drabble centering on Idril Celebrindal and Tuor and the sack of Gondolin.


-VISIONS OF THE FUTURE-

by Faith Lee

-DISCLAIMER-

This is not owned by me.

Yavanna: peers Your speech is strange to me.

Yes, well, this is the twenty-first century. Grammar is a little bit different from when you were around.

Yavanna: What is this 'century' you speak of?

…Nothing important or in any way relevant to your eminent holiness, so you don't have to worry about it.

Yavanna: …'Eminent Holiness'?

Aulë: appears and bonks Faith

-VISIONS OF THE FUTURE-

Idril of Gondolin stalked down the halls of the palace, her eyes filled with anger. She stormed into her bedchambers and collapsed into a chair rather ungracefully, for one of the descendants of a Firstborn.

Tuor, who had been left to watch over their son, Eärendil, arched an eyebrow at his elven wife. Looking down to see his half-elven son fast asleep, his eyes half open in the way of the elves, Tuor lifted himself to his feet and walked as quietly as he could to his very obviously angered wife. He kneeled at her feet and took her hand gently.

"Idril?" he asked softly, and was alarmed to find that, when she lifted her eyes to his, they were filled with sadness.

"He does not listen to the voice of reason, Tuor," she answered simply, and dropped her forehead lightly to rest on his.

"Your father?" he probed, the path to why she was angry soon becoming clear. "Have you had another vision of what is to come?" There was silence then, as Idril did not like to worry her husband with her visions of the future.

"Yes," she answered finally, and Tuor lifted her face away from his to look into her eyes.

"Idril, you must tell me what happened in your vision," but his wife was shaking her head.

"No, Tuor," she insisted, "this is not a matter for you, but for my father. He thinks that if Morgoth attacks Gondolin, the people will be able to defeat him and hold the city." She paused, thinking deeply for a moment, emotions flying through her eyes. "We have many warriors in Gondolin," she intoned, "but even with an army of experienced warriors such as Ecthelion of the Fountains, we would not be able to hold the city against Morgoth at his full strength."

Tuor nodded. "Yes," he said, stroking her hand with his thumb, "this even I know, a mere human. But he will not make an alternate escape route out of the city, even at his own daughter's request?"

"No, he will not. He refuses. He is proud of this city, proud of how it has grown and become prosperous – he will not leave it willingly." She lowered her voice, her eyes filling with tears. "Somehow, I know that he will die in this place before the end."

It was at this moment that Eärendil awoke, tired and hungry, and began to cry, waving his small fists in the air. Idril looked sadly to Tuor, then walked to her child and lifted him out of the cradle that held him. Instantly, the child quieted, content to be in his mother's arms, feeling safe. Tuor stood as well and went to his wife and child.

"Idril," he said quietly, "I know that I am merely a man, a human, and that I do not possess your infinite wisdom – but maybe I can speak with Turgon. He might listen to me. After all, I am a messenger to Ulmo, a mighty Vala." But Idril only smiled sadly.

"If my father does not wish to listen to the voice of reason, the voice of his own daughter from within these walls…then maybe he was meant to die," she stated softly, crooning Eärendil with soft Sindarin. When she met his eyes again, they were hard.

"Tuor, my love," she began, "we must make a tunnel out of the city, out of Gondolin." Tuor took a step back, shocked at her suggestion, her demand.

"Wh-what? Idril, have you gone mad?"

But his wife had her mind set on a tunnel, an escape route, for her and her child.

"Maeglin takes an interest in me, Tuor, and an interest none so pure in Eärendil, in our son." She took a step towards him. "I see the way he looks at him, husband – and he has no fondness for you. And I grow frightened in the shadow of the pride of my father. Please, Tuor," she begged as she handed their son to her husband, "please help me. Help us. Think of all the people you could save if we made this tunnel."

"Idril, if we construct a tunnel, it might be another way Morgoth can enter the city! It is in the mountains for a reason, hidden for a reason – if we make this tunnel that you speak of, then we would really be trapped in this city!"

"No, Tuor. That is not what will happen. The Valar have showed me in a dream – that was what I spoke to my father about. A tunnel. He said the same thing that you have told me, that Morgoth could get in – but the Valar have shown me that we will exit safely when he attacks! I have faith in my visions, husband, as should you."

"Lady Idril?" a timid voice came from the doorway. Idril spun around and indicated for the elf to speak. "Lord Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower is here to speak with you, and your husband." Idril sighed, the fight seeping out of her.

"Yes, send him in."

A few moments later, the tall and regal Glorfindel of the Golden Flower entered the room, his golden hair glinting in the sunlight and his blue eyes sparkling.

"Idril, how nice to see you again," he greeted, kissing her hand. He then greeted Tuor and gave a small kiss to the tiny Eärendil. "I came to speak with you, Idril, and you, Tuor. It is about a very important matter."

"Sit, Glorfindel, for I wished to speak with you as well." Glorfindel sat in an armchair, then indicated for Idril to go first. She then explained about the tunnel, and her visions, and included what Tuor and Turgon had said about the idea. Glorfindel thought for long moments, thinking carefully about all the options and the dangers of a tunnel.

"Idril, what Tuor and Turgon say is the truth… but I have always believed in your visions. If you wish that a tunnel be constructed for the people of Gondolin, Ecthelion and I will see it done. And, I'm sure that Tuor will help as well, but we will have to begin during the night, in someplace secluded, for if your father does not want this tunnel to be dug, then it would be treason to begin digging it, correct?" At Idril's nod, Glorfindel continued, "maybe we could dig it in the gardens, by the sixth gate?"

"Glorfindel, I must protest," cut in Tuor. "What if Morgoth –"

"I know what you fear, Tuor," Glorfindel said in a soothing voice, "but when Morgoth attacks, he will not build a tunnel. He will knock down our gates and storm our city. I agree with Idril; a tunnel would be very useful when he attacks."

Glorfindel left to speak with Ecthelion after a few more minutes of planning, and Tuor and Idril were left to their own devices after he left. Eärendil had fallen asleep again, to Glorfindel's deep melodic voice, as he usually does, and after Tuor placed him in the cradle, he faced his wife.

"If you wish it of me, my love, I will make this tunnel for you," Tuor said, his eyes hard. Idril was silent, surprise evident in her eyes, but it was quickly overcome.

"Thank you, husband." Tuor looked at the ground in awkwardness, but was soon cradling his beautiful Elven wife in his arms, holding her close.

-AUTHOR'S NOTE-

Well, that is the end of that fic. It took me three days to write a two page story. How sad is that? Review if you are nice! -Faith


End file.
